¡Esto es guerra!
by xalwaysjade
Summary: Hana Fukui creo a Diamonds con fin de vengarse de Kita, su ex- marido. Intentando que remplace a United Fire en la conquista de la industria musical. Aunque no sería muy fácil porque sin imaginar que el amor empezaría nacer entre ellos. Michi-Mimato-Takumi- JurixTakatoxRuki
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Desde hace tres años, la boy band más famosa de esta década lidera los chart musical, siempre con sus singles en primer lugar en ventas, miles de fans alrededor del mundo, sus videos musicales con ideas originales y frescas son bien aceptados por todos y también siempre ganando en todas las nominaciónes en los premios musicales más importantes. Por eso la boy band; _**United Fire**_ es la mejor de estos tiempos.

Pero de pronto todo empieza a cambiar con la llegada de una banda musical, que con muy poco tiempo se convirtió en su competencia más importante pero no se trata de otra boy band si no al contrario, una girl band; _ **Diamonds.**_

 **Diamonds** fue creado por la manager **Fukui** **Hana ,** quien también es la ex esposa del productor y manager **Kita** **Sadao** de **United Fire.**

United Fire está formado por Yagami _Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Motomiya Daisuke, Matsuda Takato y Kanbara Takuya,_ cinco chicos con un mismo sueño, triunfar en el mundo musical. Yamato y Taichi son los mayores del grupo con 22 años, luego lo sigue Daisuke 20 años y finalizando con Takato y Takuya que son los menores del grupo con 19 años. Los chicos se conocen desde de la primaria, formando un gran vinculo de amistad y compañerismo.

Seis años antes de que la banda se convirtiera en la mejor del mundo, ellos descubrieron su talento en el canto gracias a la obra musical de su colegio que fueron obligados a participar. Desde momento, se dieron cuenta de la armonía y la adrenalina de cantar juntos en un escenario, decidieron formar una banda musical y gracias a un amigo de Taichi, que logro que los chicos empezaran a cantar un bar de su familia.

Después mucho tiempo de intentar ser reconocidos, fueron descubiertos por Hana Fukui, que en ese momento buscaba en los bares su nueva estrella musical. Ella los contactos, le prometió todo lo que ellos soñaban pero antes de cerrar el contrato, su ex esposo Sadao Kita con miedo y muchos celos, les robo a los chicos con la promesa de lanzar en ese mismo año su disco. Desde entonces Hana prometió venganza contra Sadao.

Fukui al poco tiempo de eso, se hizo productora del programa Big Talent, con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que la ayude con su venganza. Luego de un año, en su programa se presentaron cuatros chicas pero en categoría individual, al ver el potencial y el talento de esas chicas, Hana las elimino de esa categoría pero dándole la oportunidad de que sigan en el programa pero que formen una banda, las chicas con poco de dudas aceptaron y así se creó Diamonds, con poco tiempo se convirtieron en las favoritas del programa y luego lograron ser las ganadoras de esa temporada. En menos de dos años las chicas se convierto en la girl band más famosa de este tiempo.

Diamonds está formado por la mayor del _grupo Tachikawa Mimi de 21 años, luego por Nonaka Rika de 20 años y por las menores del grupo Kato Juri y Orimoto Izumi con 19 años_. Las chicas nunca se habían conocido hasta que Hana las unió pero con pocas horas descubrieron que podían ser grandes amigas y al pasar el tiempo se hicieron muy unidas. Luego de ganar el programa, empezaron a tener un gran reconocimiento, en donde todos destacaban la armonía y la buena música que hacían. Hana empezó a poner a prueba su plan de venganza para destruir la carrera de United Fire y Sadao para siempre.

Fukui creo a Diamonds con fin de vengarse de Kita por "robarle" su mayor éxito en la industria musical, intentando que su nueva girl band reemplace a United Fire en los charts de todo el mundo y en la conquista de industria musical. Aunque no sería muy fácil porque sin imaginar que empezaría a nacer el amor entre las bandas.

 **PD:Las canciones de United Fire; serán de One Direction y de las Diamonds; de Little Mix.**


	2. Capitulo uno

Capitulo uno:

 **27 de Noviembre de 2015, Tokio- Japón.**

 **POV Sadao Kita.**

-¿Qué?, ¿Como dices?, claro que no- digo molesto hablando por teléfono- Mis chicos no van a compartir escenario con esas niñatas. Recuerda que son **United Fire,** la boy band más grande el mundo.

Están todos locos al proponerme que United Fire compartan escenario con ellas. Mis chicos están en un nivel superior, no pueden compartir el escenario con unas mediocres que recién comienzan como ellas.

\- Pero Kita ya no podemos hacer mas nada; Diamonds ya fue invitada y hace unas pocas horas ellas aceptaron presentarse en el concierto. – me dice Thomas; dueño de la radio que organizada el concierto.

-Te vuelvo a repetir, si ellas se presentan en el concierto, no habrá presentación de mis chicos- digo frustrado- Mándale correo electrónico a la insoportable de Fukio, donde le comunicas que esas niñas no se pueden presentar porque realmente la invitación no era para ellas o inventa otras escusas para que no se presenten y listo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, es injusto y deshonesto- lo escucho suspirar.

\- Entonces decides, son United Fire o esas mocosas de Diamonds – digo en ultimátum.

Escucho murmurar a Thomas para luego suspirar -Mira Kita, seguramente te enojaras por lo que te diré pero debo decirlo. Me tome el tiempo en escuchar **Salute;** el ultimo sencillo de Diamonds y también el sencillo **Kiss You** de tus chicos, y para ser honesto la canción "Salute" me parece que es mejor que "Kiss You" y también puedo asegurar que el último álbum de las chicas tienen mejores ritmos y letras que " **Take Me Home".** No estoy diciendo que el álbum de United Fire sea malo, me pareció bueno pero realmente me gusto más el álbum " **Salute"** de Diamonds y creo que esas chicas se ganaron el lugar para presentarse en el concierto por el gran año que tuvieron.

 _¡Qué estupidez acaba de decir Thomas! Es imposible que ese álbum sea mejor que Take Me Home, es imposible._

Fruncí mi ceño. Comienzo a sentir como si la sangre se me empieza a hervir- Thomas tu opinión me parece que es errada porque miles de personas opinan lo contrario y eso se demuestra en los charts mundiales, mis chicos con su álbum lograron el #1 puesto y esas chicas solo apenas llegaron el #3 puesto. –digo muy enojado.

-Lo se Kita por eso te digo nuevamente que es mi simple opinión y que no sacare a esas chicas de mi concierto. Lo siento mucho.

-Entonces ya tomaste tu decisión y para tu desgracia; los chicos NO se van a presentar a ese concierto y veras que te vas arrepentir Thomas. Adiós- digo luego para colgar furioso.

Siento mucha tensión en mi cabeza y como si mi sangre estuviera hervida. No soporto escuchar decir que esas niñas "son mejores" que mis chicos. Eso no es cierto. Ellos tienen miles de fans alrededor del mundo, todos los sencillos y álbumes que lanzamos fueron #1 y también tienen el #2 puesto en mayor recaudación en gira por una boy band. **Claramente** **ellos son mil veces mejor.**

 **-** Entonces Kita, ¿no nos vamos a presentar en el Jingle Ball este año?- escucho que me pregunta Takato Matsuki, uno de los miembros de la banda.

El Jingle Ball es uno de los conciertos más importantes que se realiza para finalizar el año en Japón. En este concierto están invitados los cantantes que mas rendimiento y recaudación tuvieron durante todo el año.

Mis chicos por dos años consecutivos participaron.

Junto a los cinco miembros de mi banda nos encontramos en mi oficina. Es una habitación mediana pero cómoda, las paredes están pintadas de rojo y en ellas está colgado los certificados que lograron United Fire en los tres años que están con discográfica MJP Records, en una esquina de la habitación está colocado una vidriera donde están los premios más importantes que ganaron los chicos, en el centro está colocado una mesa rectangular con 8 sillas, dos en las puntas y una de ellas es mía y las seis restantes que están colocadas alrededor de la mesa, que ahora están ocupado por los chicos.

Luego de recibir un correo electrónico de Thomas donde nos comentaba cual eran los artistas invitados al clásico Jingle Ball de su radio y el orden que se van presentar; al momento que vi y leí el nombre de la banda de esas niñatas, no pude evitar enojarme y llamar a Thomas para que le diera de baja a esas chicas pero como se dieron cuenta no lo logre.

\- No. Intente que le dieran de baja a esas niñas pero no puede - digo serio- Ustedes no compartirán escenario con ellas.

-Maldición, no puede ser- dice molesto Taichi Yagami, también miembro de la banda- Por culpa de esas, nosotros no nos vamos a presentar.

 **-** Esta es la sexta vez que nos pasa esto y no es justo, nosotros somos mil veces mejores que ellas y eso se ve claramente los charts- dice Daisuke Motomiya para luego suspirar. Otro miembro de la banda - Porque no aceptan de una vez eso, y renuncian y así dejen de humillarse esas niñas tontas.

\- Lo sé chicos, ustedes vieron que hice todo lo posible para que ellas no se presentaran pero el imbécil de Thomas no lo quiso hacer porque según él; su último álbum y single es mejor que el de ustedes.- digo aun molesto por esa estúpida comparación.

-¿Qué dices?, ¡eso es absurdo! ¡Thomas se volvió loco sin dudas!- exclama ofendido Yamato Ishida - Solo dicen que esa canción es mejor que la nuestra porque supuestamente tiene un ritmo mejor y más bailable.

-Puede ser que su ritmo sea bailable porque ellas son bailarinas y en sus presentación siempre hacen una o mas coreografías pero que es mejor, no lo es y eso queda demostrados en el video musical del single, porque el nuestro que tiene más de 450 millones visitas en nuestra cuenta de Youtube y en los charts que hay una diferencia de casi 3 millones de ventas más que el de ellas - dice molesto Takato.

Taichi golpe la meza con su puño- Porque no ven esas diferencias los productores de los programas y de los conciertos para que se den cuenta de una buena vez que ellas no tienen comparación con nosotros. En todos los sentidos nosotros siempre le ganamos a su música patética.- dice enojado.

\- Takuya, ¿Tu qué opinas?- le pregunta Yamato mirándolo a Takuya; el miembro más joven de la banda.

-No lo sé chicos. Me parece que es mala idea seguir dándonos de baja a todas las presentaciones que nos invitan a las dos bandas, porque finalmente ellas terminan ganando. – dice Takuya mirándome fijamente.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué quieres decir que "ellas nos ganas"?!- le pregunta confundido y molesto Taichi.

-Puedo poner de ejemplo este Jingle Ball, es uno de los más importantes al nivel mundial porque tiene una mayor audiencia y es trasmitido mundialmente. Si Diamonds se presenta en el concierto eso quiere decir que van a ganar más reconocimiento mundial y que también tendrían más recaudación en su "música patética" como dice Taichi. – Dice serio Takuya- Por eso Kita, creo que deberíamos presentarnos para evitar perder fans y también para que todos vean mundialmente que nuestra banda es mejor que Diamonds.

Pienso unos segundos en lo que dijo Takuya y finalmente me doy cuenta que él tiene razón, si los chicos no se presentan podrían perder fans y lo peor que esas niñas consigan mas reconocimiento.

-Lo que dice Takuya tiene mucha lógica. Al final a cabo nosotros terminamos perdiendo- digo cansando. Esas niñas desde que aparecieron se convirtieron en un dolor de trasero para mí- ¿Ustedes que opinan?

\- Takuya tiene mucha razón, tenemos más beneficios si nos presentamos pero realmente no quiero compartir escenario con ellas.-dice Takato, mirando a sus amigos/compañeros.

\- Yo tampoco quiero compartir escenario pero ellas terminaran beneficiarias si no nos presentamos- dice Daisuke molesto, para luego cruzar los brazos.

-No me importa si ganamos o perderemos pero yo no quiero presentarme si ellas estarán en el Jingle Ball- dice seriamente Taichi.

-Opino lo mismo que Taichi - dice Yamato, también serio.

-Aclaro que yo tampoco me quiero presentar si están ellas pero podemos sacar más ventaja si nos presentamos; como ganar más reconocimiento y que siga comprando nuestra música- dice seriamente Takuya.

Suspiro y luego los miro fijamente a los cinco - Bien chicos, voy a pensar muy seriamente en lo que vamos a hacer pero ahora debo comunicarle algo sobre su cuarto material y al final al cabo ese es el verdadero motivo que nos reunimos hoy.

Necesito que urgentemente que los chicos saquen su cuarto material porque el infiltrado que tengo en la discografía de Fukio, me comento que el próximo álbum de esas chicas tienen muy buenas canciones, que seguramente sería un gran existo y que también podrían lograr uno o más hits porque las canciones tienen letras pegajosas y mucho ritmo. Si eso es cierto seria un peligro para los chicos porque ganaran mucho reconocimiento, y también podrían sacarle el #1 y por eso necesito lanzar el cuarto álbum lo mas ante posible, quiero ganarle nuevamente a Fukio y a esas niñas.

 _No quiero dejarme ganar por mi ex mujer. No voy a permitir que me vuelva a humillar, nunca más._

-Te escuchamos Kita- me dice Takuya, poniéndome atención igual que los demás.

\- Como sabemos hace cinco meses terminamos definitivamente con la era de Take Me Home, la discográfica me pide que les informe que ya tenemos la fecha de lanzamiento del cuarto álbum, también el nombre, definido los singles, su orden y las fechas que serán lanzadas.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamara el álbum y cuando será lanzado?- me pregunta Daisuke, emocionado.

\- ¿También cual es el primer sencillo?- me pregunta Takato, también emocionado

-El álbum se llamara **"Midnight Memories",** será lanzado el 8 de febrero del 2016 y el primer sencillo será **Best Song Ever** yque lo lanzaremos exactamente en una semana.- les comento, con una gran sonrisa mi rostro.

-¿En una semana?- pregunta sorprendido Takuya- Entonces debemos comenzar con ya mismo con la promoción.

-Y eso significa que debemos grabar el video muy pronto– resalta Yamato.

\- Exacto chicos- digo sin dejar de sonreír- Debemos hacerlo lo antes posible.

-¿De qué tratara esta vez el video?- me pregunta Daisuke.

\- Seguiremos haciendo como desde principio.- le respondo.

\- El video no tendrá lógica con la letra de la canción- dijeron a la vez los chicos, para luego reírse.

\- Como el sencillo sale una semana, hay que comenzar con la promoción del mismo- digo seriamente- ustedes mañana tienen una entrevista en la radio y ahí mismo lanzaran la fecha del single, así podemos oficialmente empezar la promo. Izzy como siempre se encargara de hacerla en las redes sociales de la banda y cada uno de ustedes lo hará por su cuenta personal; recuerden pedir a sus familias ayuda para promoción. ¿Entienden chicos?

-Si señor Sadao, esta todo entendió- bromeo Daisuke sonriente.

-Ok, entonces la reunión acabado. Están liberados, pueden volver a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes- digo sonriendo.

\- Esta bien Kita, nos vemos luego- dijo Taichi, mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba caminando hacia la salida de mi oficina.

Y así cada uno se fueron despidieron y salieron de mi oficina. Al encontrarme solo, no evito reírme a carcajadas.

 _Quería ex-esposa, voy arruinar tu banda mediocre y también tu carrera. Fukio vas a pagar caro por lo que me hiciste._

 **POV Taichi Yagami.**

Luego de la reunión con Kita con los chicos nos encontramos en auto, yendo al hotel que nos hospedamos temporalmente en Tokio.

Takuya, Daisuke y Takato se encontraban en la parte trasera, mientras que Yamato iba de copiloto y obviamente, yo soy el conductor.

Los chicos se estaban haciendo bromas y riéndose, mientras que yo no podía de parar de pensar en esa banda de mediocre. _Ellas nos quieren arruinar pero junto a Kita no lo vamos a permitir._

Debe haber una manera para evitar que sigan creciendo. Siendo realistas Diamonds está en asenso. No por ser obsesionado con ellas pero desde que Kita nos presento a esas chicas como _"la competencia",_ no dejado de seguir sus pasos; me aprendí sus nombres y sus vidas, las fechas y lugares que se presentaran, me hice una cuenta falsa en twitter e instagram para saber las ultimas noticias de ellas. Hasta me escuche los dos discos aunque me parece patética su música, debo hacer que _tienen mucho talento._

Aun aceptando su talento no quiero que sigan siendo reconocidas, no quiero perder todo lo logrado con los muchachos por esas. Así que debo encontrar una manera para arruinarlas, soy capaz hasta hacer lo imposible por lograrlo.

-¡Oye Tachi!- me grita Takuya, para luego pegarme en la nuca.

-¡Takuya eso dolió!- le reclamo al menor del grupo mientras que con mi mano derecha me sobo la nuca.

Takuya se ríe- Lo siento pero estamos hablando y ni atención nos ponías- dice mirándome atreves del retrovisor.

-Lo siento- digo suspirando- ¿De qué hablaban?

-Sobre el musical que tuvimos que hacer en el secundario por culpa de Daisuke.- dice entre risas Takato.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- grita Daisuke- Los cinco lo hicimos.

\- Eso es verdad pero la brillante idea fue tuya Daisuke- dice Takuya mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa se planta en mi rostro al recordar ese memorioso día.

 _Flashback…_ _ **Seis años atrás.**_

-¡No puedo creer que se sigan metiendo en problemas!, ¡realmente ustedes no aprenden más!- nos grito enojada, no, mejor dicho furiosa la directora del colegio, Kagome. -¡Ustedes cinco me van a terminar matando del coraje!

Con los muchachos estábamos parados en oficina de la directora Kagome, luego de que ella se entera que fuimos nosotros que realizamos esa "broma". Ella estaba que echaba humo por sus orejas, mientras camina de un lado a hacia otro murmurando cosas que prefiero no repetir. Junto a la directora, se encontraba la joven caliente de la secretaria Minami, ella era el amor platónico de la mayoría de estudiantes masculinos de Odaiba School.

-Tampoco es para tanto- dijo despreocupado Daisuke. Con los demás chicos lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!, ¡le quemaron el uniforme y la ropa del equipo de futbol visitante del colegio! – grito irritada directora Kagome.

-¡Ellos se lo buscaron!- exclamo enojado Takuya- ¡Fueron ellos que publicaron en todo el colegio las fotos desnudas de nuestro equipo!

-Cuando supieron eso me tendrían que habérmelo dicho primero a mí y no hacer lo que hicieron- nos dijo furiosa- ¡Niños tontos!

-¿Para qué que les pongan un castigo simple?- dije con disgusto- ¡Claro que no!, ¡El equipo fue humillados por esos imbéciles!

-¡No se usan malas palabras en mi oficina Yagami!- me dice la directora Kagome

Takato con una de sus manos se rasca la nuca y luego le dice-Pero si usted fue la primer que…

-¡Callase Matsuki!- grito enojada- ¡Los cinco serán castigado!, ¡Limpiaran los baños del colegio por cuatro meses!

Los cincos intercambiamos miradas preocupados. ¡ _Otra vez limpieza!_

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!- exclamo Daisuke, molesto - ¡Por favor otra cosa menos eso!

-No queremos volver a hacer la limpieza de los baños, son muy asquerosos.- dijo Takato.- ¡La última vez que limpiamos Taichi termino vomitando!

-¡Oye! Eso es mucha información amigo- le susurro a Takato.

-Lo lamento Taichi- se disculpa Takato entre risas.

-Basta de dar vueltas. Como dije su castigo será nuevamente limpiar los baños por cuatro meses y punto final- dijo seriamente la directora Kagome.

-Que sea cualquier cosa menos limpiar los baños- le rogo Daisuke.

-Si por favor señora directora, cámbienos el castigo- insistió preocupado Takuya.

-No lo voy a cambiar- dijo seriamente.

-Perdon que me meta señora directora pero justa hoy la maestra Hayashi me comunico que iba cancelar su comedia musical por falta de participación masculina…- dice la linda la secretaria Minami.

-Y que tiene ver eso con lo que hicieron estos vándalos- la interrumpe la directora.

-Bueno, lo que quiero proponer, en vez de hacer la limpieza de baños que ellos participen de la comedia musical- dice seriamente Minami, para luego mirarnos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos los cinco a la vez.

-Silencio ustedes…Me gusta tu idea señorita Minami- dice sonriente Kagome -Bien su castigo será cambiado. Ah me olvidaba, también Kanbara, Yagami, Motomiya y Matsuki serán suspendidos por un mes y medio del equipo de futbol.

-¡No por favor!- grita Takuya.

Escucho como Yamato se ríe, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Y usted Ishida no se ria, usted tambien esta suspendido del equipo de atletismo- le dice la directora, seriamente.

-¡No!- grita Yamato. Con Takuya, Takato y Daisuke nos reímos.- ¡La próxima semana empezamos el torneo!

-Lo lamento por usted pero mi decisión está tomada- le dice sonriente, mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca de su escritorio.

\- Ahora prefiero limpiar los baños- dice desanimado Takuya.

-Señorita Minami comunique a la maestra que estos muchachos van a participar de su comedia musical apartir de mañana van a empezar a enseñar- le dice Kagome a la secretaria- Ahora ustedes cincos, retírense.

Con los muchachos nos comenzamos a retirar de a uno de la oficina.

-Yo ni quisiera se bailar- dice murmurando Daisuke mientras salía por puerta.

 _ **Fin de Flashback.**_

-Terminamos haciendo High School Musical en la escuela, todos cantando y bailando. – dice entre risas Takato.

-Fue muy humillante- digo apenado al recordar esa obra musical.

-Ve lado positivo Taichi, tuviste suerte- me dice Daisuke- A ti te tocó ser Troy Bolton pero Yamato tu no tuviste suerte, por ser rubio te toco interpretar Ryan Evans.

No podemos evitar soltar unas fuertes carcajadas al recordar a Yamato cantando y bailando "Bop To The Top".

-Si me tocó interpretar a ese pero por lo menos era el protagonista, no como a ti Daisuke, que interpretarse a Jason Cros, un secundario- se ríe Yamato- Pensándolo bien, te queda de diez el personaje.

-Pero lo mejor fue Takuya y Takato, los dos teñidos morochos en su piel aunque debo admitir que me encantó ver a Takuya con rulos –digo entre risas.

-Cierto. Takuya como Chad Danforth y Takato como Zeke Baylor, fueron lo mejor de esa noche.- dice Daisuke, mientras se la escapa una carcajada.

Un segundo al otro el auto se llena de carcajadas por parte de Daisuke, Yamato y mía, mientras que Takuya y Takato se sonrojan fuertemente.

-¡Ya basta de burlarse!- grito Takato, molesto y sonrojeado.

Yamato con un dedo de su mano se limpia las lagrimas que se le escaparon por la risa-Realmente le tenemos mucho que agradecer a la maestra Hayashi, la directora Kagome y a la caliente secretaria Minami. –dice Yamato mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-Si no fuera por ese castigo, nosotros no íbamos a descubrir la adrenalina, el talento y la emoción de cantar juntos – dice Takuya, sonriendo.

-Le debemos mucho pero al realmente debemos estar agradecidos a Kita, si no fuera por él, seguiríamos cantando en el bar de la familia de Joe.- dice Takato, alegre.

Los demás nos quedamos callados mientras asentimos y se nos dibuja una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. _Esto somos nosotros, grandes amigos._

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Les pido disculpa por la demora del primer capítulo, lo lamento. Hablando de la historia, ¿Qué le es pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto?, si es así por favor no olvidar comentar y también recomendar la historia jeje**

 **¡Seguramente para lunes esta publicado el capitulo dos!.**

 **Ahora los dejo con mucho cariño y amor.**

 **Aclaracion: Take Me Home, Midnight Memories , Kiss You y Best Song Ever; son discos y los sencillos de One Direction.** **La canción y álbum Salute son de Little Mix.**

 **No soy dueña de Digimon, Little Mix, One Direction, High School Musica (debo incluirlo porque lo nombre), todos los derechos a sus dueños y productores.**

 **PD: Sigamen en twitter e instagram con el mismo nombre de usario; xalwaysjade**


	3. Capitulo dos

**Capitulo Dos:**

 **25 de abril de 2013- Tokio- Japón.**

-¡Comenzamos a grabar el programa "Big Talent"! ¡Etapa duelos parte solistas femeninas!- grito un productor a través del megáfono que sujetaba su mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba sosteniendo muchas hojas.- ¡Las dieseis participantes deben dividirse en dos grupos como le habíamos comunicado antes! ¡Por favor el jueces presentarse en sus respetivos asientos!

Es un día movido en el estadio más gran de Tokio, hace unas dos semanas había empezado la novena temporada del reality Japonés "Big Talent". Estas dos semanas que habían pasado del comienzo del programa , estaba teniendo buen resultado en el rating, los productores tenían esperanzas que esta temporada podía ser la que más audiencia recaude durante los años que esta al aire y que sea el show más visto actualmente.

Es un alboroto el estudio, las dieseis chicas se encontraban detrás del escenario ensayando la canción que la había tocado al azar, todas están muy nerviosas y ansiosas. Las chicas sabían que si no hacían un buen show o cometían el mínimo error; podrían quedar eliminadas. Todas tienen la misma ilusión de ser las ocho participantes que pasen a la próxima ronda y así poder estar a un paso de poder cantar en vivo frente al público.

Los productores estaban corroborando que todo este en perfecto estado, no querían perder nada durante las siguiente seis horas que iban a grabar. Los cuatro jueces ya se encontraban en sus asientos asignados, solo tres de ellos están conversando de cosas triviales mientras que Fukui Hana; que es una de las jueces y también productora del programa. Se encontraba leyendo seriamente uno de las miles de hojas que se encontraban en el gran escritorio que compartía con los demás jueces, en su mente había miles de pensamientos.

-"¿Sera Tachikawa?... ¿O Nonaka?- pensó dudando Hana para luego suspirar- "Me gusto mucho la presentación de Kato pero la que me dejo impresionado fue la de Orimoto...Me encuentro en un dilema, las demás chicas lo hicieron bien, pero desde Tachikawa, Nonaka, Kato y Orimoto se presentaron en el casting se quedaron en mi mente con muchas dudas pero lo único que estoy segura; que una de ellas es la elegida para arruinar a Sadao y su banda".

Desde hace un año Fukio se convirtió en la productora y juez del programa con un solo propósito. Encontrar un o una cantante que la ayude arruinar la carrera de su ex-esposo Sadao Kita. Desde su separación las cosas entre ellos habían quedado mal, ahora podemos decir que peor después que él le robara a quien ella creía que podían ser la nueva mejor banda mundial. Era el éxito que quería y necesitaba Hana pero Kita fue más rápido y así se quedo con los chicos.

Desde entonces Hana juro venganza contra él, iba encontrar a un artista que podría romper todos los records que **United Fire** podría tener.

- _Hoy me ayudara sacarme las dudas con cuál de ellas cuatro me quedare, lo único que hare será prestarle mi atención solamente a ellas y sus presentaciones.-_ pensó Hana seriamente mientras se recostaba en su asiento. De pronto escucho una vez que la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Atención señorita Fukio!, ¡Comenzamos a grabar en cinco minutos!- grito el mismo productor anteriormente por megáfono-¡El primer duelo es de Mimi Tachikawa contra Asuna Akiyama! ¡Ambas cantando la canción "Price Taga" de Jessie J, todos a sus lugares por favor!

-Que el show comience- murmuro Hana mientras ponía fija en su mirada en la participante Tachikawa.

 _Cuatro horas_ __habían pasado desde que comenzaron a grabar la etapa de duelos femeninos, las dieseis chicas ya sabían presentados, muchas de ellas se encontraban llorando detrás del escenario, algunas porque sabían que habían hecho una mal presentación y demás chicas por los nervios que tenian.

En este momento los jueces se encuentran reunidos para elegir quien son las ocho que pasan a la siguiente etapa. En su escritorio compartido se encontraban las fotografías de las chicas con sus nombres y así fuera más fácil para los jueces elegir.

-Bien, sigamos con Nonaka vs. Ito, cantaron "Bust Your Windows" de Jazmine Sullivan. Realmente me gusto como Rika interpreto la canción mientras que a Ito siento que le falto fuerza a la voz- dice Miyamoto, una de la jueces y cantante reconocida de Japón.- Mi voto es para Nonaka.

-Miyamoto creo que viste mal las cosas, porque creo que fue a Nonaka que le falto fuerza a la voz. Mi voto es para Ito- dice Maki uno de los jueces y musico reconocido.

Hana estaba mirando fijamente la fotografía de Nonaka. Le había gustado como se presento pero sentía que le faltaba algo y además de encontrarle razón a su compañero Maki- Estoy acuerdo con Maki, mi voto es para Ito.- dice sin dar vueltas.

 **-** Decides tu Tsukino- le dice Miyamoto a su compañero.

-No tengo nada más que decir, pienso igual que Fukio y Mika. Mi voto es para Ito. – dice Tsukino seriamente. Tsukino productor y ex-cantante de rock.

-Está bien, entonces Nonaka queda eliminada y Ito pasa a la siguiente ronda- dice Miyamoto mientras coloca la fotografía de Ito a la derecha; los participante que pasan a la siguiente ronda y la fotografía de Nonaka a izquierda; los quedan eliminados.

\- La siguiente es Tanaka vs. Kato, cantaron "Firework" de Katy Perry- dice Tsukino mientras sostenía las fotografías de las recién nombradas.

Kato había cantado muy bien, tiene mucho potencial pero sentía que la canción no le favorecía a su voz. - Solo diré que esa canción no le quedaba bien al rango vocal de Kato. Mi voto es para Tanaka- dice seriamente.

-Estoy acuerdo contigo Fukio.- dicen seriamente los tres restantes jueces.

-¿Entonces Kato eliminada?- pregunta Tsukino, mirando a sus compañeros, ve como ellos asienten y hace lo mismo que Miyamoto anteriormente.

-Ahora es Tachikawa vs. Akiyama, cantaron "Price Taga" de Jessie J- dice Miyamoto sonriendo. Había quedado encantada con la presentación de Mimi, por algún motivo ella le recordaba sus comienzos de cantantes y además de parecerle una chica con mucho futuro en los medios televisivos.- No tengo mucho que decir, me encanto Tachikawa, mi voto es para ella".

-A mí también me gusto mucho, le puso mucha emoción y además no se equivoco en ningún momento- dice Tsukino apoyando a su compañera.- Mi voto también es para Tachikawa.

\- Realmente no sé a quién votar. Ambas estuvieron bien pero le faltaron algo, no sé qué pero algo falto pero tirando en contra de Tachikawa me parece que estuvo mucho mejor en el casting- dice Maki, para luego tomar un sorbo de agua de su vaso.

- _Todos_ _tienen algo de razón, Tachikawa le puso su toque a la canción, también la interpreto muy bien pero como dice Maki, en el casting estuvo mejor_ \- pensó Hana seriamente. Se encontraba confundida, no sabía si dejar que la chica castaña siguiera o eliminaría, no estaba segura.

-¿Y Fukio?, ¿Cuál le es tu voto?- le pregunto Tsukino, mirándola fijamente.

Suspira- Mi voto es para Akiyama- dice Hana, abrumada.

Tsukino suspiro cansando- Es un empate… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto.

-Uno de nosotros debe cambiar su voto y así poder seguir.- dice Fukio seriamente.

-Yo no lo voy a cambiar, sigo pensando que Mimi estuvo espectacular.- dice Miyamoto mientras cruzaba sus brazo a la altura de su pecho.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión- dice Maki, mientras se colocaba sus brazos detrás del cuello.

-Estoy cansado, quiero terminar rapido. Así que cambio mi voto por Akiyama- dice Tsukino, mientras que coloca la foto de Tachikawa en la izquierda.

-Yo quería a Mimi que siguiera- dice Miyamoto, mientras hacia un puchero con sus labios.

-La última es Orimoto vs Fujimoto, interpretaron "Breakeven" del banda Irlandesa The Script- dice Maki, mirando la fotografía de ambas.

-Estoy sorprendido y frustrado con Orimoto. Ella había hecho una presentación espectacular en el casting y le tenía mucha fe con esta canción.- dice Tsukino.

-Me pasa lo mismo. Realmente lo venía haciendo perfecto, hasta que se equivoco. Pensaba que ella era la mejor que canto en esta etapa pero…

-Se olvido la letra. Es una pena porque esa niña tiene mucho talento, especialmente en las notas altas.- dice Maki suspirando. Realmente él había quedado encantado con la voz de Orimoto y sentía mucha lástima por la rubia.

 _-Me encanta el potencial que tiene, además es muy bonita y eso ayuda mucho. Estaba segura que ella iba pasar a la siguiente ronda sin dudar, pero los nervios le ganaron y eso provoco que se olvidara la letra. Una lástima_ \- pensó Fukio decepcionada. No era solo con Orimoto, le había pasado lo mismo con Nonaka, Kato y Tachikawa, sentía que les faltaba algo. Si eran muy hermosas y talentosas pero le faltaba algo que le diera un toque de frescura.

De pronto, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Fukio, había tenía una idea. Lo único que faltaba hacer ahora, era eliminar a Orimoto y así podría poner su explayar su idea.

-Con Orimoto no tenemos nada que votar. Ella se equivoco y todos los participantes saben que con la mínima equivocación quedan eliminados. Sé que Fujimoto no lo hizo muy bien pero no se equivoco como Orimoto.- dice Hana, sin dejar de sonreír- Orimoto está eliminada.

-¿Estás segura?...creo le deberíamos dar otra oportunidad.- dice Miyamoto, algo dudosa.

-Ninguna oportunidad, está eliminada.- dice seriamente Hana, mirándola fijamente.

Después de la selección, el jurado pido que todas las participantes suban al escenario, para comunicarles quien seguía y quienes quedaban a fuera. El ambiente se encontraba mesclado de emociones; alegría, triste y muchos nervios.

Las participantes subieron al escenario frente al jurado, Maki agarro el micrófono que tenia sobre el escritorio y sin apuro, empezó a nombrar las participantes ganadoras de esta etapa. Luego de finalizar, las chicas que pasaron la etapa estaban gritando, saltando y abrazándose de felicidad, mientras que las demás lloraban desconsoladamente. Para muchas su sueño, finalizaba ahí.

-Miyamoto voy a hacer lo que me pediste.- dice sonriendo Hana, mientras miraba como las participantes abandonaban el escenario.

-¿Le darás otra oportunidad a Orimoto?- le pregunto Miyamoto sorprendida.

-Sí y no- respondiendo a su pregunta, mientras sonreía.

-No entendiendo… ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundo Miyamoto, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué les parece si le damos otra oportunidad a Izumi Orimoto, Mimi Tachikawa, Juri Kato y Rika Nonaka?- pregunto Hana, para luego mirar fijamente a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?, ya no hay lugar disponible para otra solista femenina. Solo le podemos hacer lugar a una pero no para las cuatro- dice irritada Miyamoto.

Fukio no puede evitar reírse, así provocando que sus compañeros intercambien miradas confundidos.- Lo que hablo es… ¿Qué les parece ellas cuatro juntas?...

Tsukino mira sorprendido a Fukio al momento de entender lo que propone- ¿Hablas que ellas formen un grupo?.

-Sí, de eso hablo, que sean un grupo- murmura Fukio, sonriendo- Que sean una girl band.

-Saben estoy con Fukio, me encanta la idea y siento que van a quedar muy bien juntas- dice con emoción Miyamoto.

-Yo tengo algunas dudas- dice algo preocupado Maki.

-No va a pasar nada. Vamos a ver si las chicas quieren y si no termina acá la idea pero si ellas deciden seguir como grupo vamos a ver hasta dónde llegan. No perdemos nada con intentar amigo- intenta convérselo Tsukino.

-Sí creo que tienes razón.- le dice aun con dudas Maki.

-Entonces no hay nada que discutir, voy a pedir que las llamen devuelta al escenario.- dice emocionada Fukio – Ya quiero ver las caritas de ellas al saber que van a seguir en el show.

Una de las asistentes de los productores se acerco caminando hacia el jurado, Fukio le entrego una hoja le pidió que se dirigiera en la zona que se encontraban todas las participantes. Esta hizo caso y fue caminando hasta las participantes. Algunas estaban charlando, otras hablando por teléfono y las demás que están llorando solas o abrazadas, algunas emocionadas y otras que lloraban sin consuelo.

-Chicas, presten atención - dice la asistente a través de un megáfono, para luego subirse a una silla para llamar a la atención de todas.

Todas las chicas fijan su mirada en ella y ponen atención a lo que iba decir:

\- Miren, los jueces me dieron una lista con las participantes que quieren volver a ver.- dice mientras le muestra el papel que tenía en su mano derecha- Por favor pongan atención y a las que nombre, se pongan a mi costado- suspira y empieza a leer la hoja- _Mimi Tachikawa, Juri Kato…_

Mimi y Juri se intercambian miradas confundías, mientras se acercaban a la asistente.

-… _Izumi Orimoto y…Rika Nonaka…_ \- termina leer la asistente, luego baja de la silla lentamente.

Izumi y Rika se miran, y se encojen los hombros, para luego pararse a lado de las otras dos chicas.

-Bien, chicas vengan conmigo.- dice, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia nuevamente el escenario.

Las chicas venían detrás de ella, en una distancia corta.

-¿Para qué será que nos volvieron a llamar?- les pregunto confundida Izumi.

-¿Sera para que nos digan en lo que nos equivocamos?- la castaña le respondió con otra pregunta, algo confundida.

-No lo creo, nunca lo hicieron y dudo que empiecen justo con nosotras- les responde seriamente Rika.

-Espero que sea una buena noticia porque no quiero seguir llorando. Dicen que llorar te saca arrugas - dice Mimi mientras se tocaba la cara.

Las tres chicas restantes se miraron divertidas por el comentario de la castaña.

-Eso esperamos...- dice Zoe, esperando que la castaña le diga su nombre.

-Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto…- dice esta para luego darle la mano a la rubia.

-Izumi Orimoto pero me poden decir Zoe- dice sonriente.

-¡Me encanta tu apodo Zoe!- dice emocionada Juri, pone su atención completamente en la rubia.- Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, creo habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras mientras estábamos en la fila del casting.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ti perfectamente Juri - le contesta sonriéndole, mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos. Provocando que Juri se sonrojara.

\- Rika y yo nos conocemos porque compartimos habitación el hotel- dice animada Mimi, para luego entrelazar sus brazos con los de Rika. Esta la mira un poco molesta y algo sonrojada.

-Bien chicas, suban al escenario y así sabrán para que fueron llamadas.- le dice la asistente mirándolas fijamente.

\- Gracias- dicen al unisonó mientras asienten.

Cuando subieron al escenario nuevamente, escucharon al jurado murmurar "Que bien se ven juntas". Haciendo que las cuatros se pusieran tensas y nerviosas.

-Hola chicas- dice emocionada al verlas Miyamoto.

-Hola – respondieron algo preocupadas las cuatros.

Tsukino al verlas tan tensas y con preocupación, le provoco un poco de ternura y no pudo evitar sonreírles- Hey, pónganse tranquilas no es nada malo lo que vamos a decirle.

-Solo le queremos hacer unas preguntas- dice sonriendo Fukio- ¿De acuerdo?

Las cuatros asintieron a la vez.

-¿Les gustaría seguir en el programa? – les pregunto contenta Miyamoto.

\- Claro que si – respondió con la voz entre cortada Mimi. En cualquier momento se volvería largar a llorar.

-¿Piensan que ustedes pondrían trabajar juntas?- les pregunto seriamente Fukio.

Las chicas se intercambiaron las miradas y encogieron los hombros.

-¿Como trabajar juntas? – le pregunto Rika algo confundida.

-Como… una girl band- dice Hana sonriéndoles.

Juri, Mimi, Zoe y Rika volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez algo sorprendidas.

-¿Una banda? – pregunto Mimi algo aturdida.

-¿Y qué dicen?, ¿Podrían o no?- pregunto algo impaciente Hana.

-Claro que podríamos pero…- dice Zoe atónita.

-No nos conocemos y apenas nos sabemos el nombre de la otra- le interrumpe Rika.

-Eso no es importante chicas. Ustedes son muy hermosas y muy talentosas. Uno de los motivos que quedaron afuera fue porque sentimos que le falta un toque a las cuatros y las juntamos porque creemos que podrían complementarse muy bien.- dice Fukio, sin dejarle sonreír.

-Exacto. Les vuelvo a preguntar- dice Miyamoto arqueando una ceja- ¿Podrían trabajar juntas como una girl band?

Las cuatros se volvieron a mirarse y esta vez asintieron.

-¡Claro que si, podemos!- exclamó emocionada Mimi.

-Entonces chicas… como grupo pasan a la siguiente ronda- les dice alegre Miyamoto, para luego lanzar un grito de felicidad.

Las chicas se sonrieron y luego se abrazaron fuertemente por primera vez. Luego de unos largos segundos se separaron, Juri y Zoe se tomaron de la mano, no podían parar de gritar y saltar de la emoción, Rika camina en círculos sin dejar de repetir "No lo creo" y Mimi se arrodillo frente al jurado y empezó a llorar, las demás se acercaron con una sonrisa y volvieron a abrazarse.

El jurado las miraba enternecidos y sonrientes. Sabían que habían tomado una excelente decisión.

Y así nació la nueva banda de chicas de este tiempo; Diamonds. Ese mismo día las chicas se organizaron para pasar la noche juntas y así poder conocerse un poco más, solo le llevo pocas horas para darse cuenta que serian muy buenas amigas y que esta banda funcionaria perfectamente. Iban a poner todo de ellas para poder ganar el programa y triunfar.

La primera vez que se presento la banda en televisión, el público quedo encantado con las chicas, muchos se dieron cuenta del gran talento de las cuatro, como armonizaban con perfección y además, que eran muy hermosas. Con el paso de los días, las semanas y meses, Diamonds se convirtieron en las favoritas de la mayoría del público del programa, las cuatro chicas estaban muy felices por eso, pero la que radiaba de felicidad era Fukio, porque finalmente su plan de venganza contra su ex-marido y su boy band estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Entre las cuatros chicas nació un gran lazo de amistad, se conocían hace poco meses, pero para ellas parecía que se habían conocido de toda la vida, se brindan apoyo, compañía, mucho amor y fuerzas. Encajaban muy bien, como si fueran un rompe cabezas. Se habían encontrados ellas mismas, encontraron su propia voz. Muchos creían que eran familia y para ellas, eso era. Son cuatro hermanas que harían cualquier cosa por una por la otra.

Llego el momento que tanto habían soñado, la gran final. Solo faltaban media hora para saber el ganador, y también faltaban su última presentación en el programa como participantes. Diamonds con el apoyo incondicional de sus familias y de los fans que ganaron en estos últimos meses, lograron meterse en la final, solo estaban a un paso de cumplir su mayor sueño, ganar el show.

 _ **POV MIMI.**_

Nos encontrábamos detrás del escenario esperando nuestro momento para presentarnos por última vez como participantes. Las vestuaristas nos pusieron ropa que nos combinaran con colores blanco y dorado, Rika esta vestida con pantalones largos lisos dorados y tenía una camisa con botones blancos; Juri tenía puesto un vestido completamente dorado y lo complementaba con medias blanca hasta sus muslos. Zoe y yo teníamos vestidos blancos lisos hasta nuestros muslos, la diferencia del vestuario era que alrededor de la cintura de Zoe, tenía un delgado cinturón dorado, mientras que yo tenía en mi hombro derecho tenia un adorno, también dorado.

Todas teníamos el cabello suelto y ondulado, fuimos maquilladas sencillamente, y las cuatros teníamos puesto zapatillas, también doradas.

-Que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien-oigo la voz de Zoe murmurar. En realidad su nombre es Izumi, pero le decimos "Zoe" por el cariño que le tenemos.

Juri se había dado cuenta de los nervios de nuestra amiga rubia y se acerco a ella.

-Vamos amiga, quédate tranquila. Todo estará bien- le dice para luego sonreírle y tomarle la mano entre las suyas- Lo importante es que lo tenemos que disfrutar, no importa el resultado.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Entre Juri y Zoe había un lazo especial, no tenían problema en mostrar el cariño y el aprecio que se tienen. Si no las conociera, capaz pensaría que son pareja o algo así.

Se ven tan bien juntas, son adorables.

-Si tienes razón pero lo puedo evitar, aun no caigo que estamos en la final.- comenta Zoe, nerviosa jugando con el borde de su vestido.- Soñé tantas veces con este momento, que no puedo creer aun que estamos a un paso de lograrlo- le dice, para luego sonreírle a Juri.

\- Parece que estamos en un sueño- digo sin poder dejar de sonreír.- Siento que fue el destino que nos unió.

Después de muchos meses de competencia, llego el momento que esperamos desde que formamos la banda. Nos encontramos muy tensas y nerviosas.

-Probablemente- asiente Juri también sonriendo.

-Chicas esto no es un sueño, esta la realidad. Es nuestro gran momento y hay que dejar todo cuando subamos al escenario, tenemos que demostrar al mundo porque merecemos ganar este show – dice seria Rika.

Ruedo mis ojos. Rika es una aguafiestas, pero aun así la quiero.

-No importa si ganamos o no, lo que importa es pasarla bien juntas- dice la rubia sonriendo.

-Además si llegamos a perder, eso no significara que nuestra banda se deba separar – digo mirando fijamente los ojos verdosos de Zoe.

-Claramente. Lo seguiremos intentando todas las veces que sea necesario hasta llegar la cima de la industria musical- asienta sonríete Zoe. Se gira hacia Juri- Seremos como las Spice Girl.

El primer día que nos pusieron como banda, Juri nos comento que tiene todas esperanzas que lleguemos ser como sus ídolas; las Spice Girl.

-Quiero que nuestra banda sea reconocida mundialmente y que nuestra música sea escuchada por muchas décadas, como las Spice Girl o Destiny´s Child- dice con emoción Juri, mientras abrazaba a Zoe.

-¿Llegaremos hacer como ellas?- les pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No tenemos que ser como ellas para triunfar, debemos tener nuestra propia esencia y ser siempre originales- dice Rika ladeando su cabeza. Haciendo que la mire fijamente.

-Principalmente nunca debemos traicionar nuestros principios y la unión que nos caracteriza.- dice sonriendo la rubia, mientras nos mira fijamente, y aun abrazada a Juri.

-Siempre estaremos juntas chicas- dice emocionada Juri.

Sonrió genuinamente. Estos meses que pasamos juntas, fueron los mejores de mi vida.

-O hasta que yo me canse de ustedes- dice Rika haciendo que centre mi mirada en ella. Frunzo un poco el ceño.

-¡Que mala eres Rika!- exclamo algo molesta.

-Solo bromeo Mimi- rueda sus ojos- Las quiero mucho y no tengo pensado irme nunca de la banda.

-Diamonds nunca se separara y especialmente ninguna lo abandonara como acordamos al principio- dice Juri con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Exacto, todas debemos estar de acuerdo cuando queríamos dejar de ser una banda- dice Rika esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero para eso falta mucho. – les digo con alegría.

-Si, como unos 30 o 40 años –dice Zoe mientras sonríe de forma burlona.

Sonreímos por comentario de la rubia, luego nos acercamos un poco más, cortando la poca distancia que teníamos y unimos en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

-¡Chicas las adoro y las amo demasiado, son mis hermanas!- exclamo alegre y algo emocionada.

No me imagino cómo sería mi vida sin ellas. Rika, Juri y Zoe se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas, en mi familia, en mis hermanas del corazón.

Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercan hacia nosotras, haciendo que nuestro abrazo se rompiera y nos alejemos un poco -Chicas, en dos minutos termina su video de presentación y deberán subir de inmediato al escenario- nos dice un productor, mirándonos fijamente. Nosotras solo asentimos, para luego este irse.

-¡Que nervios!- exclamo alegremente y muy nerviosa.

\- Soñamos mucho con este momento y ensayamos demasiado, ahora debemos dejar todo en el escenario- dice animada Zoe.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera- dice Juri entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Espero que Dios quiera que nosotras ganemos- dice Rika divertida.

Me rio.

-¡Es hora de concéntranos en la canción chicas, llego el gran momento!- exclama contenta Zoe.

Las además asienten mientras nos tomamos las manos y luego comenzamos a caminar hacia el escenario, para presentaron por última vez con la canción "Cannonball". **( N.A: Buscar en Youtube "Little Mix sing Cannonball")**

 _ **POV NORMAL.**_

Ya había pasado media hora de la presentación de las chicas, lo habían hecho tan bien que el jurado y público sintieron su unión tan genuina. La mayoría del público tenía en su pensamiento que Diamonds se merecía ganar el show, que esas chicas tenían mucho talento y lo importantes, no fingían algo que no eran, eran ellas mismas.

Sobre el escenario, frente al público y de las cámaras, Diamonds se encontraban tomadas de la mano junto a Fukio, en el otro lado del escenario estaba Maki junto a su finalista masculino, esperando el resultado final. Se sentía el ambiente tenso y lleno de nervios.

-El ganador de Big Talento es…- dice el conductor del programa, con sonrisa mientras deja una pequeña pausa, que provoca que los nervios de los finalistas y sus familiares aumentara cada segundo que pasaba - Es… ¡Diamonds!

Los gritos eufóricos y los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue abrazarse, luego se les unió Fukio muy contenta, y juntas compartieron un abrazo muy emocional.

Habían logrado lo que tanto habían soñado por mucho tiempo, no de la forma que pensaron, pero se sentían completamente felices, no sabían cómo podrían explicar con palabras lo que sentían, lo único que ellas hacían eran abrazarse y llorar.

Fukio no dejaba se sonreír, no solo por su plan estaba funcionando, porque también con el tiempo que paso con Mimi, Rika, Juri y Zoe, en ella no pudo evitar que creciera cariño por ellas, hasta se sentía como su propia madre. Hana se prometió a ella misma, cuidarlas e intentar cumplir todo sus sueños.

 _ **Ellas se abrazaron una vez más, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que trasmitían alegría pura, se intercambiaron sonrisas. Ellas sabían que esto era solo el principio, estaban seguras que Diamonds tendría un gran futuro a partir de ahora.**_


End file.
